


fill me up, buttercup

by thunderfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emetophilia, Food Fetish, M/M, Puke Fetish, Stuffing, Vomit, bulimia tw???, induced vomiting, this is gross i'm SORRY, tummy worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfuck/pseuds/thunderfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves watching louis eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill me up, buttercup

Heaving the bags from the car into the house already had Harry’s dick twitching with excitement.

He carefully took out everything he’d bought, laying it out in front of him on the bed. It had been a while since they’d done this so he’d gone back to basics – ice cream, eclairs, gummy worms for colour. He knew Louis could probably handle that without it causing him too much trouble, despite them both being out of practice.

Tour buses weren’t exactly the best place to act out this kink.

The jugs of water he set on the bedside table completed the set up, Harry’s dick at half mast when he undressed and lay back on their bed. He knew he wouldn’t get away with touching himself for now though, not if he wanted Louis to do everything they’d planned out. That dick was Louis’ and Louis’ alone. The door opening had him turning his head from their set up, and a wide smile formed on his face as a naked Louis walked into the room.

“You’re all ready for me, aren’t you babe?” he smirked, and Harry nodded his head eagerly. He’d waited ages for them to start doing this again, this light at the end of the tunnel was the main thing that had got him through the sexually frustrating days at the end of the tour.

He took in a sharp breath as Louis looked over the food he’d brought, praying that it was to the smaller boy’s satisfaction. A nod had him exhaling – Louis was pleased.

He lay back on the bed, fully erect as Louis sat on his stomach, thick thighs encasing his torso.   
  
The first bites Louis took always had his heart stuttering, the enthusiasm with which the feathery haired boy would cram the food in his mouth one of the most erotic sights he knew of. Louis had started with the eclairs this time, the chocolate smearing around his lips and cream oozing out onto his slim fingers. Each was swallowed down in a matter of seconds, Louis’ eating completely uncontrolled.

He knew straight away Louis would do the gummy worms next – they had the order that worked best down pat now, a lot of experimentation had gone into it really. Rainbow gummy worms were gulped down, and Harry’s hips bucked when a small burp left Louis’ lips. He could feel Louis’ stomach growing under his hands now, a slight swell having formed. Both of them knew that could get way bigger though, Louis grabbing one of the water jugs and chugging it down.

Ice cream always came last, so it’d have melted slightly by the time Louis got to it. Spoons were always forgotten when they did this, Louis preferring to use his hands to scoop the icy treat into his mouth. Melting ice cream dripped onto Harry’s stomach, making him shiver. He definitely didn’t take his eyes off the other boy though, not wanting to miss a second of him licking his fingers in ecstasy.

He knew the time they had for the next part was limited, so he wasted no time moving once Louis had finished eating. He flipped them over, licking stripes over the smaller boy’s swollen stomach and massaging it with his hands. He knew fans often made comments about Louis’ tummy but this version of it – stretched out and bulging from being overstuffed – was completely his. Nobody else ever got to see Louis like this, Louis would never allow that and Harry wasn’t really too fond of sharing.

Another burp left Louis’ lips as Harry lavished attention on his stomach, and it took all of his willpower not to start rutting against the stuffed boy’s thighs. Once the pained noises started he knew it was time to roll over and let him take his place on top of him once again.

He watched as Louis reached over to grab the lube and he let out a moan when he felt a lube filled hand on his cock. The anticipation had his heart pounding, and the wait for Louis to open himself was almost painful. The relief when he finally sank down on his cock almost ached.

Louis didn’t move once he was seated on Harry’s dick, instead reaching over to grab the other jug of water on the bedside table. He chugged it down, letting out a noise of discomfort once he was full and then starting to bounce up and down on Harry’s cock.

The first round of gagging didn’t take long, starting only a few seconds after he’d started moving. There were a few retches but nothing actually interesting, not until Harry grabbed Louis’ waist with one hand and pushed on his stomach with the other.

He knew it was the ice cream that had come out first from the cold temperature as Louis’ vomit splattered his skin – it always amazed him how they got Louis puking quick enough for it to still be cold when it came back up. He started fucking up into Louis as he moved, moaning at the tightening of the other boy around him as the next set of retching started. He could tell Louis was getting frustrated so he reached up, offering him his fingers to gag around.

Inside Louis’ throat was almost alien, his fingers hitting depths his cock never reached when he blew him. The muscles of his throat contracted around his fingers, unleashing a gush of watery puke over Harry’s face, a few barely digested gummy worms coming up with the remainder of the ice cream. He didn’t move his fingers, waiting for the next rush of puke to hit him. More gummy worms, a tinting of white from the icecream but the smell gave away that it was more of his stomach juices. Harry moved his hips faster, angling his thrusts so he'd hit Louis' prostate as the smaller boy slammed down onto him.

The next wave of vomit had him coming with a shout inside Louis, the globs of half digested eclair hitting his face like some magical key to the best form of orgasm. He used the hand not in Louis' mouth to jerk the other boy off roughly, and soon there was cum joining the wonderful, beautiful puke that decorated his stomach. He jabbed his fingers into Louis' throat a little harder, the involuntary coughing that came signalling that this was coming to an end. 

Louis stood up, his legs shaking as he grabbed the final jug of water from the bedside table and downed it, standing over Harry. It only took a well excecuted bend over to have the remainder of his stomach contents splattering out, watery vomit splattering Harry's body and half the bed. He finally felt empty of all the food, and he lay back down, the vomit between their bodies sticky. Harry felt fingers stroking through his puke soaked curls and he ran his hands over Louis' stomach - it always amazed him the way it flattened back out after this.

A vomity smelling burp in his face made him reflect - the wait for this had definitely been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
